Blurring the Lines
by HannahBanana94
Summary: Holly Braxton lived and loved in Summer Bay for the past two years. After another heart break, Holly has lost faith in love. But, when someone unexpected turns up, Holly begins to rethink everything.


**Summary: **_Holly Braxton lived and loved in Summer Bay for the past two years. After another heart break, Holly has lost faith in love. But, when someone unexpected turns up, Holly begins to rethink everything. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own home and away or anything else featured, as always. The only thing I own is Holly Braxton. **

**If I were to describe Holly, hmmm. She's seventeen. She's young, she's smart, she's flirty, she's fun, she's a troublemaker. She does well in school and always wishes she could do better, but can't be bothered trying. She has her flaws, like she isn't a Mary Sue. Like, whatever he Dad tells her not to do, she does it anyway, without even thinking twice about it. That often leads her to getting herself into trouble with pretty much everyone at some stage. She's always scared that something bad is going to happen again. So much has happened already that's it's left her like that. **

**She's complex. She's like a onion. She has her layers. On the outside, she's this fun-loving, flirty, boy-crazy girl, but on the inside, she's afraid she's going to get hurt again. She's been hurt a lot and she has lost a lot. Her own mom walked out on her when she was a baby. You know what has gone down with the Braxton brothers since they've arrived. She's had her heart broken many times. She's almost lost faith in love, if you can say it. Like, her life hasn't been easy. She's had a tough life and it's surprising that she has turned out as well as she has. She has been through a lot in the past couple of years specifically and she could be behaving worse. Yes, she is rebellious, but she isn't to the point where every single thing she does, is to rile up her Dad. She loves him, it's just, she'll want to do, what she wants to do. No one can stop her. She's quite stubborn in that way. **

**I hope that was a good enough description of her. And I hope you enjoy this fanfiction. **

* * *

**One. **

Holly stood away from the party.

Although, she wasn't particularly fond of weddings in the first place, she definitely wasn't in the mood for a wedding today. It's not that she didn't like weddings, it's just she didn't see the point in them. A celebration of one couples love for each other. You don't need a big day to prove that. But, today, it just made her feel sick. Even if it was her uncle and her new aunt. Just listening to their vows made Holly wanted to get up and leave. She was in the stage after a break-up, where even seeing a couple holding hands made her want to smack them both across the face. Pretty hard. Preferably, with a chair. The stage where you feel so bad, then seeing other couples happy made you sick. Maybe Spencer wasn't the one for her, but Holly was the girl that fell hard and fast. She was romantic and loved being with a guy, holding his hand, kissing his cheek, being a girlfriend. Maybe the other stuff too, wink. But, Holly found out he was seeing Sasha being her back. Yeah, the girl she thought was her best friend. Luckily, she has found a new friend is Spencers other ex-girlfriend, Maddy.

Flicking through Facebook on her phone made things even worse. Sasha had uploaded a new photo of her and Spencer, which just set Holly off. In the beginning, Holly was so angry at them both. She got her revenge on them, though. But, it didn't make her feel any better. In fact, it made her feel worse. She had made two peoples lives a misery for whatever amount of weeks, by humiliating them in front of everyone at school. Nobody would want that. She felt it herself. She made the mistake of sending a boy sexy photos of herself, only for him to send it on to his mates. Next thing she knew, it was around the whole school. Plus, she ended up getting suspended from school for a month for 'abusive behavior to other students'. But, Holly now suspected that Sasha was getting her own back, by rubbing her relationship with Spencer in her face. Sasha knew how much Holly liked him. She never stopped talking about him the entire time they were together. She was crazy for him. Yet, she still stated seeing him behind Holly's back. What sort of friend is that?

All of a sudden she heard a roar of laughter from down the beach. She looked over and she saw a few guys sitting around a camp fire. They didn't look much older than her. They looked to be having a much better time than what she was having at that moment in time. Looking over and seeing Casey, who had practically been babysitting her all night, talking with April, Holly decided to make a getaway. One of the guys looked over as they saw Holly approach.

"Look, it's a Summer Bay princess," one of the said, making the other three laugh. Holly cleared her throat and put her hands on her hips.

"Please, I'm anything but a 'summer bay princess," Holly stated, eyeing the boy sitting around the middle. He had straggly dark hair. Like a surfer Justin Bieber, but more broody. He looked like a bad boy. You're stereotypical, American, leather jacket-wearing, motorbike-riding bad boy that the good girl, who gets perfect grades, and is on the pep squad and organizes the prom in all the movies can't help but fall for. Well, Holly's not that kind of girl, so it left her wondering what he was really like. "So, I haven't seen you around here before?"

"That's because I'm not from around here," He answered, with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

"Really, then why are you here?" Holly asks, stepping a bit closer to him, trying to be all flirty and that. Before he had a chance to answer, someone spoke from behind her.

"Holly," Casey called. Holly sighed and turned around to face her uncle. Casey was like a brother to her, mostly because her Dad also pretty much brought Casey up too along side her. He acted like a big brother anyway, always being protective when it came to boys. "You should get back to the party. Heath and Bianca are leaving soon."

"What if I don't want to?" Holly asked. Casey looked over her shoulders at the guys there.

"Come on," Casey said, gesturing for her to leave.

"No, go find Maddy." Holly said crossing her arms over her chest. "I saw her earlier, and it looks like you have a lot to talk about." Holly turned around and walked back over to the boys, and sat down beside the dark haired 'bad boy'. "Sorry about that. I'm Holly."

"Josh," He introduced himself, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

-X-

Holly and Josh had broken away from the party and were upstairs at Angelo's. Holly made sure the cost was clear before going behind the bar and grabbing two beers for them. If her Dad knew she was drinking, she would have been in so much trouble. Let's just hope he doesn't check the security camera. They occupied a table on the porch.

"We should get out of here," Holly told him with a smile, lifting the bottle to her lips.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why do you think?"

"Well, I like the sound of that," He said, and Holly giggled. She was being extra flirty with the small amount of alcohol in her system. The two leaned closer together and were just about to kiss, when trouble started again.

"Holly, it's time to go," Casey said, approaching.

"It's only 10:30," Holly said turning to face him.

"So," He said, walking closer. "You're going home."

"You're not the boss of me," Holly stated, standing up straight.

"No, but Brax is," Casey told her, and Holly looked to the ground. Of course he would of pulled the Dad card. "And he said for me to take you home. You're lucky that I won't tell him you've been drinking either."

"Well, you can tell me Dad, I don't want to go home," Holly said, picking up the bottle. "I'm perfectly happy here, Josh and I just ordered pizza. We'll be a while."

"Then I'll wait," Casey said going over and sitting down at a nearby table. He took his phone of his pocket and started scrolling through it. Holly rolled her eyes and turned back around to Josh, firmly planting her lips on his. Holly began to make out with him, resting her hands around his neck. His found their way to her waist too. This continued on for a long time before Casey came over and put a glass of water down on the table. They immediately stopped and glared at him. "Thought you might need something softer."

"Like you?" Josh asked, and Holly gently hit him in the arm.

"Holly, can you see yourself right now?" He asked her.

"I'm in the middle of something, Casey," Holly told him, draping her arm over Josh's shoulder.

"Yeah, well, I'll be in the middle of something if Brax finds out that he's been making you drink," Casey said, angrily.

"I got the drinks, not Josh," Holly explained.

"You're underage and I could Brax down here," Casey said, "It's his restaurant, you know..."

"So, what?" Josh asked. "I've got the same right to be here as anyone else."

"You don't actually," Casey told him.

"I invited him here, actually, Holly stated."

"You Braxton's think you have a claim on everything don't you," Some random guy said, walking up from a table behind Josh and Holly.

"Do I know you?" Casey asked.

"No, but I know you," He said, looking between Casey and Holly.

"Casey, just go," Holly told him.

"I'll wait in the car," He replied walking past them.

-X-

After waiting the car for half an hour, Holly didn't come out. After checking Angelo's, her found that she, Josh and the other guys from before were all gone. He drove around for a bit, to see if he could see them anywhere. He pulled up outside the diner, where he did see the group of men from before sitting on a picnic bench.

"Have any of you seen Holly?" He asked them. "The dark haired girl from before." They just stayed quiet. "Look she's my niece, I really need to get her home safe." Nothing. Casey rolled his eyes and took off down to the beach.

Holly and Josh were laying down behind an old boat at the top of the beach. They were making out and things were getting pretty hot and heavy.

"Holly," Casey called out and they broke away from each other.

"What is with this guy?" Josh asked.

"He's my uncle," Holly answered sitting up. "Don't worry, I'll get rid of him. Seriously? What is you're problem?"

"Home, now," Casey told her.

"You need to back off mate," Josh said, walking forward.

"You're the one that need to back off," He said. "Now, her Dad told me to take her home," Casey reached over and tool her by the arm. "and that's what I'm going to do." Casey led her up the beach again, towards the car. Holly kept protesting, but Casey was holding onto her too tight for her to break away.

"Why are you doing this?" Holly asked.

"Because you're drunk," Casey said. "I'm not going to let him take advantage of you like that. Come on."

"Whose car is that?" She asked.

"I borrowed it," He told her. "Now we're going to drive around until you sober up."

"No, I'm not," Holly said, finally freeing herself. "You're always doing this. You may be my uncle, but you're not my keeper. I don't need you lurking around 24/7 making sure nothing happens. I'm sixteen, not six."

"Yes, you're sixteen years old, Holly," He said. "You should know better than to go and have meaningless sex with some loser."

"Who are you calling a loser?" The older guy from before asked, standing up. "Are you going to let him talk to you like that? Go on, teach baby Braxton here a lesson."

"Stop it," Holly said, as Josh walking towards Casey with an angry look on his face.

"Seriously, do I know you guys?" Casey asked them.

"It doesn't matter, you should get lost," Josh told him. "She's mine."

"What?" Holly asked, outraged. After before, no way was she ever going to let a guy treat her like that again.

"Really Holly, this is guys you're keen on?" Casey turned and asked her. "A carbon copy of.." He was cut off by Josh pushing him full on in the chest.

"Guys," Holly said, trying to stop it as they began to fight. "Guys stop it."

"Oi, you," The older guy said, stalking over. His other friends stopped him before he could do anything.

"Casey, don't, please," Holly said, grabbing his arm and pulling him away. "Come on."

"Okay, why don't we all just go home," Casey told them. "We don't want any trouble."

"Neither do we," Josh said, trying to calm the older one down. Casey turned around and ushered Holly into the car.

-X-

As Casey drove around Summer Bay, Holly was being extremely quiet. She just stared out the window. At first he didn't really notice it too much, but after a while he noticed that something must be wrong.

"Are you going to talk to me?" He asked her, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Sorry," She answered. "I was just thinking. How stupid could I be to go after a guy like that? and then we wouldn't have gotten into trouble. You're right. I shouldn't have thrown myself at him. It was so stupid."

"You're not stupid," He said. "You're hurt, there's a difference."

"But, still, I should have know not to chase a guy..."

"Exactly like him?" Casey finished her sentence, after she trailed off. Holly looked over innocently and nodded.

"I know what you're going to say," She said, looking back out the window again. "Just stay away from guys forever. They're all like that." She lowered her voice to try and match his.

"Okay, first I don't talk like that," He chuckled. "And second, there are nice guys. I mean just look at me."

"Yeah, like I'm going to date my uncle," Holly said, giggling. "I guess I could always join the nunnery, I hear they're always looking for new members."

"You do that," Casey laughed.

"Thanks for tonight by the way," Holly said, with a little smile on her face. "If you weren't there, who knows what would have happened."

"I was just trying to do the right thing," Casey said.

"By me or Dad?"

"Both," He answered. "And don't worry, I won't tell Brax about any of this tonight."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," Holly laughed. As they laughed together, a large bright light appeared behind them. It was a 4x4 or something. A bad feeling suddenly washed over Holly, at how sudden they car had caught up to them.

"What the hell?" Casey asked, squinting his eyes. The car behind them was speedy and swerving in and out from behind them.

"What is he doing?" Holly asked, looking back. But, all she got was light. She couldn't see out of the back window at all.

"I don't know," Casey said weary. He had the same feeling as Holly had. The 4x4 moved out onto the other side of the road and moved forward until it was along side them. He suddenly moved it to his against their car.

"Whoa," they both said in unison. The car got a knock, but didn't budge much from the road.

"Keep going," Casey yelled, but the 4x4 wasn't going on.

"Casey," Holly said, with a scared tone to her voice. The 4x4 hit against the car again, and again. They continued to do it until the car swerved off the road. It hit the ditch below and started to roll into an open field. After rolling a couple of times the car stopped on it wheels again. The 4x4 stopped along the road and Josh and his brother emerged from it.

"Mess with us, that's what you get," He yelled before getting back into the car.

"We should see if they're okay," Josh said, seeing no one emerging from the wrecked car.

"Let'em rot," Andy said, pulling Josh back into the car and they drove away.

-X-

Both Casey and Holly were unconscious in the car. Holly had hit her head as the car rolled and lost consciousness immediately. Casey slowed drifted after the car came to a halt, but after a couple of minutes he was started to come to again. But, this time, he felt an extreme heat. Focusing his eyes again, he noticed the engine of the car was on fire.

"Holly," He said, trying to wake her, but it was no use. He tried to get out of the car, but the door had been crushed. He managed to slide of the broken window and maneuver his way around to Holly's side. "Holly, Holly wake up." He unbuckled her seat belt and lifted her out of the car. Casey seethed, the pain from the accident was starting to show. He tried to get away from the car as quickly as possible, but it exploded as they were just a mere four or five feet away. Casey fell to ground immediately, and lost consciousness again. As the car burned out beside them, Casey and Holly lay unconscious in the grass.


End file.
